


Is that selfish

by charleslikesjazzes



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslikesjazzes/pseuds/charleslikesjazzes
Summary: I should stop writing whenever I am trying to study for my uni entrance exam. Nonetheless, those two talking about souls and being sappy for not enough words.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 11





	Is that selfish

**Author's Note:**

> ngk, english is not my first language and all that. might un-anon this one as i did with the other, idk,,, i would plug in my twitter but then the anon would be useless.
> 
> EDIT: apparently, i un-anon’d it.

When Patroclus thinks about it, he can’t help but smile. His lips curl and he almost lets out a laugh- even if that in front of him is no laughing matter.

When he sees Achilles raise an eyebrow he shrugs, because how can he explain to him that he’s laughing because he’s thinking about their deaths without sounding like an idiot.

 _I want you to put our ashes in the same jar_ , Achilles had said one night, his head on Patroclus’s lap. _When I die. I will die in this war and I want you to be with me even then. Is that selfish?_ Patroclus hadn’t replied, since he had no way of doing so, but now the words were swift in his mouth.

«I wouldn’t— we wouldn’t be able to tell,» he starts, and Achilles is lost. He doesn’t stop, him, though, knowing better than to stop his partner when he was forming a thought like that.

«It’s just that, we are cowards. We can and we are together and yet, the only way we can see ourselves really inseparable is by dying. We are literally just waiting to die for our bodies and souls to finally be one in the Hades. I am so scared of your mother’s wrath that I can’t even think about giving you what you are asking for in this life. Is that selfish?»

Achilles stays silent for a while— that’s how Patroclus knows he is completely invested in his own thoughts. «What I am asking for,» he started, not really interested in braiding his own hair as he was before, «is just that, at least when we are dead, nobody could divide us. My— ashes would be part of yours, and yours would be part of mine. We already are a soul in two bodies- _soulmates_ , if you must, we just need to make sure that our physical bodies are one too.»

He scratches his head, and then continues: «But we probably won’t have to do that for a long time. We just came here, and the war’s not even started yet. Let us enjoy these moments.»

Patroclus sighs, nods and smiles, knowing that they’ll have the same conversation over and over, and that Achilles’s answer would always just make him fall more in love with his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after a long ass break do not judge thank you
> 
> kudos feed me and make me want to write more random things <3


End file.
